Karin's True Love
by suzune3895
Summary: This story is the squeal of Karin's love and friends. The gang are still in 8th grade, but will Kazune confess his true feelings toward Karin? Sadly theres problems between Karin and Kazune will they be able to make it? To know then read.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Yay! On Toward the Squeal of Karin's love and friends! Plz review! No stealing or copyright my stories.-- Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chp1: The Dream

"N-no no… Kazune-kun…... Himeka-chan don't die!" Karin cried. Karin then heard a evil laughter. "he he he"  
Karin saw that Himeka and Kazune looked pale. "Who's there?! Eh is that Himeka Karasu-"then she thought

(Karin's mind: No that's not her is it?)

"Nooooo!" Karin yelled

Kazune and Himeka came to Karin's room to see what's wrong. "Karin!" "Karinchan"

When they found her she cried and cried. Suddenly Karin spoke "Noo! It's that dream again."

Himeka tries to clam her down. "Karinchan remember it's just a dream" (Gah Kazune should have clamed her down)

(Author's note: Pfft…Sorry what I type is done and done)

Kazune tries to clam Karin down too. (Author's Note: There happy?!)

(Kazune-Z: Yes, because our Kujyou-kun is the best)

Himeka didn't mind if Kazune likes Karin she is just happy for all of them.

"Kazunechan im going to make Karinchan something to make her Gankii again"

Karin smiled to Himeka. "Thank you Himekachan"

As soon as Himeka left Kazune asked Karin if she was alright. Karin put her head down. Kazune smiled sweetly to Karin.

(Do not worry this may have some bad words but only ages 12 and up can read)

"Karin… you sure your alright?" Karin spoke. "Y-Yes of course im alright don't w-worry."  
Kazune sense that she was lying so he hugged her. "K-K-Kazune-kun!" That caught her by surprised.  
"Karin... if anything, anything happens promise me to tell me the truth." Karin eyes widen. "Ah…um... ok."

Then Kazune slowly let Karin go.  
All of a sudden Kazune and Karin were about to have their first kiss (you might want to play first kiss from zero's familiar if u know)

Some reason u can count in your head when they kiss like 5...4...3...2...1...and-

Bam! Micchi came in while his eyes were shut. "Hanazono-san!"  
Before Micchi opens his eyes Kazune and Karin quickly acted like they were just talking about the kami-ka rings.

(Pfft Micchi he ruined a perfect moment)

(Michirians: At least he didn't kiss Hanazono-san its better she kissed Kujyou)

(Kazune-Z: Nanii she should have kissed Nishikori)

(Author's note: Nope, sorry girls there is Jin but no Jin's in this story)

"Oh, I see you were talking about kamika rings ne" "Y-yes" Kazune blushed.

"Im back. Here Karinchan drink this." "Thank you, Himekachan" Karin took the cup. Micchi kept on thinking until… "Kazune-kun do you have a minute?"

Kazune followed Micchi to the halls so they could talk. "Ne Kazune-kun what did u and Hanazono-san about to do when I came in?"  
Kazune turned around.  
"Nothing. Like I said we were talking about kami-ka even though Karasuma disappeared." Micchi then had a serious face. "Should I tell you-know-who?"

(OMG he's talking about HP isn't he?!)

(Well he does live in England)

* * *

**Ne thxs for reading once again!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2:Leave? Back! Jin!

**Thanks for reviewing! Im glad u like chp1 now on to chp2!!**

* * *

Chp 2: Leave? Back! Jin!

(Same day as the first Chapter)

"What are you talking about Nishikori?" Micchi giggled  
"It's obvious you and Hanazono-san were about to kiss. Huh?"  
Kazune blushed again and tried to talk. "N-no, I w-w-wasn't."  
"If you weren't then I'll tell Jin nothing happened between you two he told me to tell him what Hanazono-san was doing while he went to his short tour around China for his new album.  
" Kazune suddenly spoke "Like I care!" Kazune then went back to his room.

During the morning after breakfast Micchi asked if they all should go somewhere since there's no school today (Sunday). Himeka said  
"Gomenasi Nishikorikun Im going to Miyon's place today." "That's all righty old champ. I'll just ask Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san"

So Micchi went looking for Karin and Kazune, and found them with Suzune. "Ne Hanazono-san! Kazune-kun! DO you guys want to hang out in the after noon?

And of course Suzune-kun can come as well (I think that's how Micchi says Suzune)

Karin answered his question "Gome, Micchi me and Kazune-kun have to stay with Suzune-kun for now since he is leaving this after noon"  
Micchi looked surprised "Is that true Kazune-kun?" Kazune look somewhat sad and calm.  
"Yeah" "Mama and Papa just told me to be careful and be good awslo (baby talk: also)" Suzune then tried to say also. "OK, see guys later!"  
Micchi said that as he walked away.

Micchi sighed. "Waahhh im so bored and alone" "Nya hiya" then came shiichan. "Ah hi Nyakesan."

(Kirio: Ma-masaka The Light of Love) (It's not Ep11 Kirio!)

Shiichan then gave Micchi a piece of paper. "Nya I found that in the mail box and it said your name on it." Shiichan then walked away.

"Masaka"

(Late afternoon)

"Bye Suzune-kun" Karin said. "Jeanne kiddo" Kazune said.

"Mama Papa bye-bye" Suzune came up to Kazune and Karin and gave them a hug good-bye.

Right after Suzune left Micchi came up and said "Let's go camping!"

(Japan National Airport)

"Ahh... Now that im back... Its time to get my goddess back"

(Kujyou residence)

(Ding-dong)

"Yes who is it" Karin said then opened the door. (Karin don't open the door to darkness)(Pfft kingdom hearts fan)

"Ahh My Hime!" Jin jumped on her giving her a hug. "J-Jin-kun!"

Himeka came in and said "Nanii yo Karin-chan?"


	3. Chapter 3:Camp

**Yay!! On to chapter 3! Wow i wonder wats going to happen between Kazune and Karin now?!**

* * *

Chp 3: Camp

A day past and the gang including Jin went to the mountains to go camping. Karin sighed.

"Ahh... Were finally here ne Himeka?" Himeka nodded. Then Jin comes up and says  
"Ne my goddess lets sleep together in the cabins tonight!" (Hmm I thought that would've been Micchi's move)  
"That's ok Jin I think we get individual rooms right Micchi?" Micchi turned "Yup"

"Ok! Mina the girl goes in one side and the guys go to the other. Ne" Micchi said as he was cheerful.

(Later that night)

"Kimi no hips no style ne pushu my voice. Matowa sein ka sugar face, kani towoo ni tiyo"  
Jin singing his song while he makes plans how to get Karin to like him. Then Jin heard his door knocked.  
Once he opened it, it was Karin. "AH! Karin-chan nanii yo?"

"Its time for dinner Jin-kun" Jin suddenly leaned toward Karin. "Karin…chan"

(Karin's mind: Oh Snap he's acting like Kazune-kun when he's drunk)

Jin pushed Karin to the wall and tried to kiss her.  
"Kyaa!" Karin yelled. Kazune came out of his cabin and saw Jin leaning to where Karin is.  
"Karin!" Kazune was building up with anger. (Gao!!) Suddenly Kazune went up to Jin and punched his face as hard as he could past out.  
(Wow I use suddenly too much)  
Jin fell on the floor knocked out. "K-Kazune-ku-" Karin being worried. "I don't need some girl to worry about me, OK!" Kazune ran back to his cabin.

(Karin's mind: Kazune-kun no Baka)

All of the sudden Karin hears someone coming. "Doshnano Karinchan?" It was no other than Himeka.

Karin was surprised "Nothing Himeka-chan" "ok, eh nanii yo kuga-kun?" Karin forgot all about him "Eh, O Jin-kun fine just fine Ne"

"…." Karin just told Himeka to go to dinner for now and she'll call Kazune for dinner.

So Karin went to Kazune's cabin and asked  
"Umm… Kauzune-kun its time for dinner and… umm... Come out whenever u want if you're hungry, ok?" Karin said nervously. "Ok Karin…."

Karin then heard she, Kazune, and Jin being called. "Ne Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun, Jin-kun come on lets eat before I eat it all!"  
Micchi called. "Ok! So come out soon ne Kazune-kun." Kazune didn't say a word. After dinner

Karin forgot all about Jin being on the floor.  
"Ne Micchi can u help me?" "Why sure, love" So Karin told Micchi to help her get Jin into his cabin to sleep.

Himeka came and yawned.  
"Ne Nishikori-kun Karinchan we should go to sleep now huh?" Micchi checked the time with his watch.

"Blimey we should head to bed now it's already 10 p.m. Well then good night" "Ok" Karin and Himeka responded.


	4. Chapter 4:Starry night

**Ne Thanks for reading! Lots of love in this chapter and the next. But will Kazune confess to Karin soon or later then find out**

* * *

Chp 4: Starry night

(Author's note: OK were already on the 4th chapter I wonder what's going to happen with Karin and Kazune now. Well for the answer just keep reading)

(Only a hour pasted and it seems someone couldn't sleep.)

"haaa…." Karin sighed. "Hmm I wonder why I can't sleep."

Karin got out of her cabin and walked around the woods a bit.

Then she found a huge area that looks like you can only see the stars here.  
Karin tried to fine a nice spot to sit and found a hill up ahead where a tree is.  
Karin went up the hill and sat under the tree and laid down to watch the stars.

"Sougoi the stars are pretty tonight." Suddenly Karin hears something in the bushes behind the tree.  
Karin was about to scream but then she saw it was Kazune. "K-Kazune-kun!" Kazune looked up.

"Karin!" Karin wondered why he was there and asked "Kazune-kun why were u there?"

"I-I want to apologize for earlier so I went in your room and you weren't there so  
I thought you wondered off again so I went looking" Kazune blushed a bit. "Oh" Karin answered.

"So I-im s-sorry" "That's ok" Kazune asked Karin if he could sit next to her and Karin said yes.

"Karin, sorry again. I guess… about earlier I guessed I was jealous of Kuga because he almost kissed you." (Kazune: Kissu kissu)

"Ah yeah" Karin blushed.

(Love love) "Burr its cold huh?"  
Kazune got one of his arm and got Karin to put her body were his chest is.

"K-Kazune-kun…" "Sorry you said you were cold so..." Karin understands what he meant.  
"Thanks" Karin said quietly. "Whatever..." Kazune blushed. Karin then and there fell asleep.

"Oi, Karin you awake?" Kazune wondered. "Guess not." Kazune then look at Karin closely.

**(Author's note: OMG is he going to kiss Karin while she is sleeping?! We'll find out in the next chapter)**

* * *

**Srry for that chapter being soo short but wat will happen and wat will Kazune do? **


	5. Chapter 5:What are your Feelings?

**Sorry for this and chapter 4 being short. Well heres chapter 5. And plus if u recall that Himeka went to England, well i made a short story about how she came back but sadly i lost that story of how she came back to Japan.. Sorry again**

* * *

Chp 5: What are your Feelings?

(Author's note: ok on with chapter 5!)

(Previously in Karin's True Lovel: "Burr its cold huh?"  
Kazune got one of his arm and got Karin to put her body were his chest is. "K-Kazune-kun…"  
"Sorry you said you were cold so..." Karin understand what he meant. "Thanks" Karin said quietly.  
"whatever..." Kazune blushed. Karin then and there fell asleep.

"Oi, Karin you awake?" Kazune wondered. "Guess not." Kazune then look at Karin closely)

"Karin..." Kazune wanted to kiss her but cant because he only wanted to kiss her unless she is awake.  
(Kazune's mind: Karin… I guess I can tell her while she's asleep)

"Karin..I..I..." Karin laid there on his chest still and asleep. Kazune whispered and said  
"Karin. I... I… I love you..." (Omg he said it! Damn Karin wake up!)

Kazune picked Karin up and carried her back to her cabin for her to sleep  
Kazune gently put her down into bed and found something.  
"Ah this is" Kazune said quietly so Karin can sleep."This is the ugly bunny that I won for her at the festival"

(Back to the festival: Kazune: Look Karin a shooting gallery! Did you see it?

Karin: B… but what about Himeka-chan?

Kazune: It's okay If it's only for a little while. I love this you know?

Karin among the prizes is there anything that you like?

Karin: Not really… we need to hurry (Karin's mind: Ah… that mascot's face is… A bit similar to Kazune-kun's face…

Kazune: Hm? This ugly stuffed animal? If you like it I'll win it for youu!

Karin: Eh… but

Kazune: Wait a minute… bang All right

Karin: Sougoi!!

Kazune: Here!)

Kazune remembered that time. (This is coming from vol 7)

"So… Karin kept this all along." Kazune stared at the so called  
"ugly" bunny and reminded himself of the memories they had together. "…Karin…"

(The next morning)

"OK! Everyone did everyone get their stuff?"  
Micchi asked because it was almost time to leave. "Kazune-kun!" Hm. Karin" Kazune answered.  
"Yesterday when I fell asleep at the tree I thought I heard you say youu love me, or was that really a dream?"  
Kazune blushed

"I-I'm sure what you heard or saw was a dream" "Oh ok"

* * *

**Well that was Kinda lovey-dovey between Kazune and Karin.. Well the question is will Kazune tell Karin his feelings to her? Well to find out continue reading.**


	6. Chapter 6:Another time another day

**Well another chp of Karin's True Love i hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 6: Another time another day.

(Two months past since their camping trip)

"Eh? Were doing Miyon's Romantic Theatre again? said Yuuki.  
(Author's note: hmm I haven't added Yuuki or Miyon in my story awhile.)

"yup" said Miyon "Part 2! But first we have something to do remember?"  
Yuuki looked like he forgot "O yea that's right"

"eh what is that thing you have to do first anyway?" Karin answered.  
Himeka was about to say but luckily Jin burst out and said "Ah My Goddess good morning!"

"J-Jin-kun" Karin not surprised. "Ne Ne Karin-chan I can't wait until we have your-"  
"Shut up Kuga!" Kazune yelled at Jin. "Ah Gome gome"

"Ehh?" Karin looked confused. Miyon whispered to Kazune to keep her company after school.

(After school)

"Ne Karin!" Kazune called Karin and she turned around. "Nanii yo Kazune-kun?"  
"Karin would you like to go out with me again?" Kazune said freely. "Eh?"

(Karin's mind: Ehh again for the Third time)

While those two were talking Jin asked Miyon what to do with Karin and Miyon  
told Jin that Kazune to make an excuse to take her out on a date.

(Jin's mind: Nanii)

"Ah, Kuga-san where are you going?" Miyon looked surprised as well as Himeka, and Yuuki.  
"I'm going to go with Karin-chan" Jin ran to find Kain.

(OK, back to Kazune and Karin now)

"Ne Kazune-kun can I at least go back to the house and put my bag away?" "Noo!!" Karin was getting annoyed.  
"Why not!" Kazune backfires her answers "Because! Then you'll mess up the part-"

(Kazune's Mind: Crud I almost ruined the surprise for her.)

So Kazune ignored what Karin was about to say and grabbed her arm.

"K- Kazune-kun?" Karin scared when he grabbed her.

(So now they left to ...umm somewhere but now where's Jin?)

"Man, where did my Hime go and Kujyou?" Jin said getting tried. "Hey isn't that Kuga Jin?!"  
Jin turned around. "A-re did someone call my name?" (Baka Jin should have said anything at all.)

"Kyaaa! It's Kuga-kun!!" then some random girls ran and ran to try and capture him. "Damn why am I so popular?"

(Author's note: Hey Jin it's your fault for becoming a huge pop star.

Jin: Shadd up!

Author: Hey I can take u out of the story anytime now!

Jin: …)

"Finally got away from them" 2 seconds later Jin looked up. "Ah Karin-chan!"

"Jin-kun?" Jin grabbed Karin's arm "NE lets go!" "eh go where?" Karin wondered  
"To go out!" Suddenly they both hear a Familiar voice. "Karin! Heres your ice cream"  
Kazune didn't notice Jin was there at all. "Kujyou" Jin growled (Grr)

(Wow I wondered what happened there. Well we'll see what Karin, Jin, and Kazune are going to do next in the next chapter)

* * *

**WOWIE! will Kazune notice Jin being with Karin? Or will they both have a argue again?' I wonder why Kazune asked Karin out thought to.**


	7. Chapter 7:A surprise for you!

**Well school started for me awhile now soo it might take me some time to to upload my fanfics**

* * *

Chp 7: A surprise for you!

"Eh. Ah Kuga! What do you want?" (Omg that took awhile for him to notice.)

(First date was in ep 13)

(Back to the second date: "Karin!" then Karin heard a voice. "Kazune-kun?"

Jin then thought of "Damn he's here"

"Karin! Ah Kuga"

(Jin and Kazune stares at each other)

"Humph Karin is going on a date with me no matter what and you cant take her away"

"Nanii! Oi I asked her first so back off!")

(Ok back to the present)

"Hmph! I'll take Karin like last time" Jin acting cool. "As if! She's here with me and that's final.!" Karin is ignoring them and just eating her ice cream.

(2 hours has past)

Kazune and Jin still argued for who'll take Karin out. Then Jin checked what time is it and then ran back to the house. "Huh?" Kazune looked confused. Then he checked the time . "Ah Crud!" "hmm Kazune-kun?" Karin was half asleep. But as soon Kazune grabbed her arm again she was fully awake. "Kazune-kun where are we going?" Kazune and Karin were still running and yet talking. "You'll see" Kazune said like he's talking like Micchi.

(Kujyou house)

"ok Karin just open the door now and you'll have something" Kazune explained. "O-ok"

Karin opened the door and when she opened it the house was pitch black and then they went to the living room. (pops) "Happy Birthday Karin!" "Uwa" Karin totally forgot it was her birthday. "Hanazono-san! Happy birthday to you, love" Karin tried to stop Micchi from hugging her. "Ne Miyon-chan did you set this up?" Miyon smiled "Nope, not me." "Then who did?" Micchi answered her question "Kazune-kun of course" "Eh?" Karin looked surprised.

Himeka came up "Yup, Kazune-chan set this up last week." Karin turned to Kazune and blushed "Umm… Thank you Kazune-kun" Karin was still blushing and yet looked sad.

"Karin.."

(After the party)

"Bye Bye, Miyon-chan and Sakurai-kun" Himeka said as she said goodbye. After the house was cleaned Karin went to her room and looked sad still. Kazune thought something wrong with Karin so he followed her.

**(OK on to chp 8. What will Kazune do after he catches up to Karin we'll find out in the next chapter)**


	8. Chapter 8: A small secret

**Sorry guys i cant find that short story when Himeka comes back soo i will just make another one... So hopefully i can find that story soon but well enjoy this chapter of Karin's True Love!!**

* * *

Chp 8: A small secret.

"K-Karin!" While he was knocking on her door. Karin opened the door.  
"nanii yo Kazune-kun?" "U-Umm I thought you look depressed so I wanted to cheer you up"  
Kazune said nervously. "Oh it's alright I'm fine see ehehe" Karin acted fine.

"Shut up!" Kazune yelled. "Eh?" Karin wonders why did Kazune yelled at her.  
"I-I know your lying to me so tell me why are you sad!  
I don't care if you can't tell me I'm just worried about you ok!" By Kazune sounds as if he were about to cry. (Kazune: Wahh!!)

Karin blushed "Kazune… kun" Micchi and Jin popped their head out to see why  
Kazune was yelling in Karin's room. Jin asked "whats up with the yelling here?" Kazune ran back to his room.

"Eh? What's wrong with Kazune-kun Hanazono-san?" "… nothing im going to sleep now!"  
Karin slammed the in front of Micchi's and Jin's face. (Micchi: a bit rude right, mate?  
Jin: yeah)

(Later at night. 10 p.m.)

Karin couldn't sleep from what Kaune said earlier  
(What Kazune said earlier: I know your lying to me so tell me why are you sad! I don't care if you can't tell me I'm just worried about ok!)

"…Kazune…kun"

Karin slowly walk out of her room and knocked on Kazune's door.  
"Come in" He answered. "Kazune-kun… Gome" "Eh?" Kazune turned toward her  
. "I just looked depressed because I was happy." "Huh?" Karin sighed.  
"Well actually no one never really threw me a party before" (Kazune: here Karin catch)

Karin continued. "Well you see my auntie thought I had no friends so she nevered threw me a party"  
Karin cried as she said it.  
"Karin…" Kazune leaned toward Karin and hugged her.  
(Beware Karin u never know if Kazune will act like the Kazune in Karinxkazune's fanfic?)

"Kazune-kun.." Karin stilled cried.  
"Ne Karin how about you go back to your room and sleep. ya'know we have school tomorrow"  
Kazune smiled lightly and tried to cheer her up. "Umm.." "Nanii Karin?..." Kazune answered.  
"I-Its nothing" So Karin went back to her room thinking of what she was about to say to Kazune.  
(Karin's mind: Do I like Kazune-kun?)

(** whoo Yay for Karin and now will Karin realize her true feelings? Next time in Karin's true Love!)**

**Jackie: Ne Mina Join KazuneZ Guild in (if u have an account)**

**Mitsuki: and also join Kamichama Dashii as well in (if u also have an account)**


	9. Chapter 9:Karin's true feelings

**Sorry everyone it took me awhile to update. well of course its HW and school!!! Well hope u like this chp **

* * *

Chp 9: Karin's true feelings 

(Karin's mind: D-do I actually like Kazune-kun? But first I liked Kirika-sempai (until she found out that Kirika is a gir)l and now I like Kazune-kun.(repeat like not liked)

Then after thinking she went to sleep but…

"Kyaa!"

After the household heard a scream they all went to where Karin is. (Author's note: Jin was there too as soon as he heard about Karin's dreams)

"Karin!" Kazune yelled. "Hanazono-san?!" "My goddess what's wrong?"

They found Karin put her hands where her face is because she was crying.

"Karin-chan dijovoo?" Himeka said worrying. (Mean: are you alright.)(And yes I might not spell the wording right)

"… Its that dream again…" Karin said crying. Kazune walked out of the room. "Eh, Kazun-kun where are you going?"

Micchi asked. Kazune didn't say a word. He went out of the room and leaned on Karin's door.

(Kazune's mind: Damn, if this keeps happening then who know what will happen to Karin)

(School time: Lunch)

Kazune walks up to Karin and says "Oi, Karin can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm… sure"

They both went outside and under a tree to talk. "Karin" Kazune spoke first. "Nanii Kazune-kun?" Karin replied.

"Hey, Karin can you tell me what your dream is about because this is the 3rd time of you having that dream"  
(The first dream she had was when 5 weeks later after Kirio left.)

"Umm... I can't Kazune-kun… Gome!" Karin ran off and bumped into Jin. "Ah, My goddess!" Jin said happily.

Karin looked up "Jin…kun"

Awhile later

"So Kujyou asked what the dream was about huh?" Jin said.

"yea" Karin answered "Well we better go back to class then" "ok"

(after school)

"Karin!" Kazune called. "Nanii yo Kazune-kun?" "Gome for what I said earlier." Kasrin blushed "eh?" Kazune just said "Well come on lets go home"

(Karin's mind: maybe I… I do love…)

**(Kyuu kyuu well that's it for now cant wait till the next chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10:Jin’s precious date

**Wow were not done with the story yet but we might be getting close. please review! **

* * *

Chp 10: Jin's precious date

"Ne my goddess would you please date me now?" Jin begged. "But Jin-kun" Karin said. "Please Karin-chan?" Karin thinking about her answer. "I guess" "Yay!"

(Please wait a moment while Jin does his dance of joys)

(After school)

"Eh? Karin where are you going?" Kazune asked. (After school Jin ran back home to change and was going to wait for her at the park)

"Oh K-kazune-kun!" Karin was surprised and blushed. "So where are you going?" Karin blushed even more because he kept on leaning towards her.

"I'm going out with a friend." Karin said nervously. "Oh which one?" Kazune looked mad thinking that it was a boy.

Karin said who it was without thinking. "Jin-kun"

(Karin's mind: Ah what did I just say)

Kazune backed off from what she said. "Kazune-ku-"

"Go; go on now he's probably waiting!" Kazune ran and started crying like he held his tears for many years.

So Karin left to where Jin is. "Ah my goddess!" Karin didn't say a word because of what Kazune said.

"Karin-chan? Hmmm. Ah I know Karin follow me."

"Ah, ok"

So Karin followed Jin and Jin bought her some ice cream. (Author's note: What's with the buying ice cream in these dates?)

"Here" Jin said giving her a strawberry ice cream while he has chocolate ice cream. "Thank you Jin-kun"

"Hmm I never did try strawberry ice cream before. May I try Karin-chan?" Jin asked. Karin said her answer without thinking again.

"Ah! Yeah…" As soon as Jin licked some of her ice cream she remembered that Kazune did the same thing when they went out. (From when it was Himeka's birthday)

Jin looked at Karin and asked, "It's Kujyou huh?"

"Eh?! Yeah" Jin giggled. "What?" Karin asked. "How about try to not think about him for a day ok?" Jin tried to not make it sound that he isn't mad.

"O-ok, I guess I can try." Karin responded. Then out of nowhere Karin wasn't really noticing it but Jin leaned as if he was about to kiss her and then he spotted Kazune walking around the park.

**(Wowie I wonder if Kazune spotted Jin and Karin? And will Jin kiss Karin? We'll find out in the next chapter)**

* * *

**Geez school and everything hopefully at the weekend i can update more chps other then two maybe like 4 chps maybe but on chp16 its really cute though.  
**


	11. Chp 11:Jin’s date and Kazune’s feelings

**Well i hope u like this chapter more then the other ones**

* * *

Chp: 11: Jin's date and Kazune's feelings. 

Kazune turned because it felt like he was stared at. And saw Jin about to kiss Karin.

"He-" (Author's note: OK kazune is not going to say "he" he is saying "hey")

(Kazune's mind: I know my feelings for her, but she's dating Kuga now and I wont bother her) Kazune ran.

Karin thought she saw Kazune so she looked but Jin called her even though he's right next to her. "Karin-chan…"

Karin turned "Nanii Ji-" Before Karin could finish her sentence Jin kissed her on the forehead.

"Ehh!" Karin blushed. Jin grinned. Karin ran away after and went back to the house.

As soon as she went back to the house Karin bumped into someone. It was Kazune. "K-Kazune-ku-"

Kazune turned his back without a word. Karin cried and ran over to Himeka.  
"Nanii yo Karin-chan?" Himeka asked while Karin was crying.

Karin didn't say anything. Himeka thought that she doesn't want to talk about it, so she didn't ask again.

(Later that night)

"Himeka, Gome" Karin apologize. "For what Karinchan?" Himeka asked. "For crying earlier and not telling you why." " Its ok Karinchan."

(Late at night)

Everyone fell asleep except Kazune and Karin. (Karin's mind: Kazune-kun….  
Maybe I should talk to him.)Karin went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kazune asked. "Ah! Umm…. It's Karin." Karin said worried.

"Ok.. Come in." Kazune said. Karin opened the door and went straight toward Kazune.  
"Umm…" they both said the same thing. "umm… you first Kazune-kun" Karin suggested.

"N-no that's ok you go first." Kazune blushed. "Ah! Um… ok." Karin blushed also. "Well what is its Karin?"  
"Ummm… Kazune-kun… Gome!!" Karin starts crying and continued.

"Kazune-kun I only went out with Jin-kun because I f-felt sorry for him and so.. that's all I wanted to say."  
Karin tried to leave quickly but then Kazune took her arm and hugged her.

"K-k-k-k-Kazune-kun?" Karin blushed and shocked. "Karin… I …I ." Kazune said.

(Kazune's mind: Ok, I thought about this many times now and I'll confess to her)

**(Lol cliffhanger! What will Kazune do next? Next time in this fanfic!)**

* * *

**Well thats it for now cant wait but really will Kazune confess his feelings to Karin?! Well keep on reading Karin's Ture Love! **


	12. Chapter 12:Miyon’s play part 1

**Ok i decided to keep on writing now... Well i hope u like this chp as well. Plus i can still update even though i have homework or school i just update in the afternoon though** .

* * *

Chp 12: Miyon's play part 1

(last time in my fanfic: "Kazune-kun I only went out with Jin-kun because I f-felt sorry for him and so.. that's all I wanted to say."

Karin tried to leave quickly but then Kazune took her arm and hugged her.

"K-k-k-k-Kazune-kun?" Karin blushed and shocked. "Karin… I …I ." Kazune said.

(Kazune's mind: Ok, I thought about this many times now and I'll confess to her)

(ok end of the last chp)

"Karin.. I wanted to say this to you and… its-" They heard the clock ringing that it was 12 a.m. "O my gosh it's that late already?"

Karin said breaking the hugged. "Sorry Kazune-kun we better go to bed we have school tomorrow!" Kazune blushed and said

"Ah! Umm.. ok" (Kazune's mind: Damn I couldn't tell her)

(Next morning)

Karin sighed and just remembered what had happen last night. "Kyaa! Why did I just remembered everything last night?!"

Karin heard someone knocking on the door. "Oi, Karin! Come on lets go to school already!!" Kazune being really mad. "O-ok!"

Karin ran and went down to get breakfast. And ate under 2 minutes and left. By the time they got to school Miyon was excited.

"Yay! They let me do another play!" Karin was confused and asked "whats the play about again?" Miyon said loudly and excited.

"Remember the first Miyon's Romantic Theatre?"

Karin remembered. "yea what about it?" everyone went around to hear including Micchi and Jin.

"This time it's a squeal!" Everyone goes "EHH!!" Yuuki came up to say to Miyon, "Ne Miyon aren't you over doing it? Remember the part of .. Princess poison apple?"

"Yea and it was cute Yuuki" Miyon said. Yuuki blushed.

(Micchi's mind: horrid memories.)

Jin doesn't know and asked Micchi. "Hey, what is she talking about?" Micchi couldn't really say that well. "Well you see my friend…"

(5 minutes later) "Nanii!! You and Kujyou were the prince? And my Goddess was the princess?!"

"yup!" Jin comes up to Miyon and says "Well whats the story about and who are the princes and princesses?!"

**(LOL cliffhanger again, who will be the main roles and whats the story about now?! Find that out in the next chapter.)**

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the chapters being short again  
**


	13. Chapter 13:Miyon’s play part 2

**Thank you for reading again i hope u like it!And srry for this chapter being short  
**

* * *

Chp 13: Miyon's play part 2 

Miyon and everyone else thought who would be next princes and princesses.

"Ah! I have an idea let's use the people who were the prince and princess like last time!"

Jin yelled "I repeat who again?!" Miyon continued. "Oh Yeah, you weren't here.

Well last time was Karin-chan, Himeka-chan, Nishikori, and Kujyou-kun."

Himeka goes up to Miyon and says "But I wasn't exactly in the play though, Karinchan was"

"Oh yea and Karin wanted to help you so she took your spot then Yuuki…" Miyon stopped.

Yuuki interupted. "I think you should stop there Miyon." Miyon turned and said ok.

"So Miyonchan whats the story about now?" Karin asked. Miyon said out loud.

"Well its about a wizard who brought the elder price back to life so the princess can be happy,

but then when the elder brother was once alive again at princess that he

loved fell asleep with a spell that can only be broken by her prince kiss.

Once princess poison apple heard this she told the younger prince and so

the younger prince helped he once dead brother with the 7 dwarfs."

Jin yelled. "Well then I'll have the part with the elder prince!"

"No" Miyon said arguing with Jin. "Why not?!"

"Because we have chosen the characters already! But you can be the Wizard." Miyon grinned

(Author: wow Miyon can be scary)

"Fine! Uhh… wait… WHAT!" Jin was surprised.

"OK it's settled we'll start the rehearsals tomorrow." Miyon said happily.

"Ok!" everyone said replying to her, but Jin was confused still.

**(OK another chp of the squeal I wonder how Jin will act like now!)**

* * *

**Ehe well i guess i'll continue writing my stories **


	14. Chapter 14:The day of rehearsals!

**WOOT! Miyon's play is coming up!! Sorry again for the short chps plz review!!!  
**

* * *

Chp 14: The day of rehearsals!

(Several weeks past and the gang remembered the parts)

"OK everyone does everyone remember their parts?!" Miyon said. "Haii" "Jin-kun?" Karin asked.  
"Nanii my goddess? Wait your worried about me?" "Ummm.. yea" Karin said confused. Jin got up and did his jump of joys again.

"Ha! Now I can beat Kujyou since you're worried more about me." Karin gave out a sweat drop.

"Oi Karin can you come here for a-" Kazune blushed when he saw Karin in a pretty dress better from the first one.  
"K-karin.." " Nanii Kazune-kun?" Kazune kept on staring at Karin. "… Ah! N-nothing…"

Micchi came up and said, "You look smashing Hanazono-san!" " M-Micchi.." Once again Karin was not surprised that he came.

Miyon came up and said, "Ok everyone lets get started practicing. Remember the play is tomorrow!"

"Ok Kuga-kun start with your lines first." "Fine" Jin said annoyed.

Jin (Wizard) "Oh Hime I feel sorry that the one you love died.  
To make you happy I shall make him alive once again." Karin (Hime) "Thank you kind wizard."

Miyon suddenly shouted "Sougoi Kuga-kun Karin-chan!" "T-thank you Miyon-chan."

"Ok should we keep on practicing?" Miyon shouted. "Haii" Everyone goes.

(Karin's mind I wonder why Kazune-kun was staring at me earlier, Oh well)

(Jin's mind:Hmm if I show Karin-chan my amazing talents of my performance at the play

she'll defiantly fall in love with me!) (Author's note: yea sure whatever Jin.)

(Several hours later)

After the rehearsals Kazune came to Karin and says "Oi, Karin are you ok with this?"

"Yea, why?"  
Karin asked. "Well because what about those lines in the end at the first ones? Those weren't in the script."

Karin remembered and blushed. "Oh those ehe umm… those were umm… Miyon-chan told me to say that so it can be the best ending ehe."

Kazune looked confused. "Umm… ok?"

"Karin let's go back to the house and sleep we need to wake up early tomorrow." Kazune said so lightly and calm.

"o-ok Kazune-kun." Karin couldn't stop blushing.

**(Kyuu pitchi pitchi live Play is next!)**


	15. Chapter 15:Day! Play! Part 1!

**Well heres chapter 15 enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 15: Day! Play! Part 1!

Everyone was at school for Miyon's Romantical Theatre part 2 and everyone was ready to start and perform except…

"Oi! Karin are you done changing everyone is waiting for you!" Kazune of course the one who yelled. "Ok, ok fine im done changing!"

Karin came out with a new costume.

Kazune blushed harder then the one before.

Miyon saw Karin finish changing and walked towards her. "Kawaii Karin-chan!" "T-thank you" Karin replied.

"What do you think Kazune-kun?" Karin blushed while asking. "Ah! Umm its uhh…"  
Kazune blushed a lot turning his face fully red. Before he could say anything Kazune got interrupted by Jin and Micchi.

"U-wa my goddess!" Jin said. "Smashing Hanazono-san." Micchi winked.

Kazune wanted a hat so he could cover his face. (Kazune: I want a hat like Nishikori!)

(Author: Weirdo)

"Hey, Kazune-kun you should comment on what Hanazono-san is wearing don't you think?"  
Micchi added. "Uhh… I guess umm… well…" Kazune said neverously. Once again before he could say anything someone interrupted him.  
"Ok, Mina show time is almost up!" Miyon called everyone to get ready.

Then everything was ready to start the play and everyone heard the intercom. "Ok next is Miyon's Romantical Theatre."

Everyone clapped their hands for the play.

Intercom: One day the elder prince died while his Princess saw his death.  
Two years past since the Elder Prince died. The Elder Prince Princess met a Wizard and stayed with him helping the Wizard out.

While Princess Poison Apple and the Younger Prince getting married.

Wizard/Jin: Why Princess do you always watch the sky with such sadness?

Princess/Karin: Because the Elder Prince which I love has died for the past two years now, and I shall never forget him.

**(I wonder what will happen in the next part of the play! Kyuu)**


	16. Chapter 16:Chp 16: Day! Play! Part 2!

**Longest chapter maybe! ehe well heres chp 16. here is a bit more lovey dovey between Kazune and Karin!**

* * *

Chp 16: Day! Play! Part 2!

Intercom: As the sun was setting the Wizard had an idea to make her happy.

Wizard/Jin: Then I shall go and work on a project.

Princess/Karin: Shall I help?

Wizard/Jin: No...

(Jin's mind: Damn why should I be the Wizard and Kujyou the Elder Prince?)

Then some people started to hear girls saying "Kyaa Jin-kun!!" "Ahh hes soo hot"

Intercom: Suddenly there was a light which the Princess saw. Once the light disappeared the Princess opened her eyes and was shocked.

Princess/Karin: Ah! No it couldn't be!

The Wizard saw the Princess and told her to stay back.

Intercom: Finally the Wizard's project was done and the Princess saw the one she loved long ago.

Elder prince/Kazune: ….

The Princess fainted after the light disappeared.

Intercom: The next morning the Princess woke up and found someone by her holding her hand.

Elder Prince/Kazune: Good Morning Princess…

Princess/Karin: Why are you alive?

Elder Prince/Kazune: Im alive because I wanted to be with you.

Karin then realized some of the lines Kazune said weren't in the script.

The Elder Prince grabbed the Princess's hand.

Princess/Karin: Where are you taking me?

Elder Prince/Kazune: To your liking..

Intercom: I hope you enjoyed the Play so far but now we'll have a short break. Miyon came including everyone else "Sougoi Karin-chan!" Miyon said.

"T-thank you Miyon-chan."

Suddenly Karin couldn't stop thinking of the line Kazune said earlier. "Karin!" Kazune shouted. "Eh? Nanii Kazune-kun?" Karin replied. "Umm can you come here for a sec?"

Karin followed Kazune at the back of the stage where no one would think of going there. "Karin…" "Nanii Kazune-kun? Kyaa!!"  
Kazune grabbed Karin and hugged her tightly. "K-K-Kazune-kun?!" "Karin…." Kazune put his forehead to where Karin's is for their foreheads to touch.

Kazune had a serious face. "K-Kazune-kun is something wrong?" Karin said blushing. Kazune let Karin go and left without saying a word. "Kazune…kun.."

Intercom: Thank you for waiting and now we shall continue with our story.

The elder Prince and the Princess were sitting on a hill until they saw Princess poison Apple and the youngest Prince.

Intercom: the Youngest Prince was surprised that his brother is once alive again.

Youngest Prince/Michiru: Why elder brother are you alive and not gone from this world?

Elder Prince/Kazune: I just wanted to be here with people I now love.

Youngest Prince/Michiru: I see then I shall invite both of you to our wedding.

Princess/Karin: thank you.

(Author's note: Yea yea its getting too long now so I'll make things faster.  
OK the elder Prince found the Princess asleep and not able to wake her up soo the younger Prince and Princess Poison Apple had to postpone their wedding until the Princess is awake once again.  
And now the Wizard kidnapped the Princess so he can have power and now the Elder Prince and the younger Prince with the 7 dwarfs are going to battle the Wizard.)

Princess Poison Apple/Himeka: Please my younger prince be safe.

Younger Prince/Micchi: Do not worry I shall be.

Elder Prince/Kazune: Don't worry my Princess I shall come for you!

**(WOW things are getting a bit into the real version a bit. Next time in Karin's True Love)**


	17. Chapter 17: Time

**This will be a bit sad at the end soo be prepared. And also tell other people because this chapter will make it more interesting.**

* * *

Chp: 17: Time

Intercom: As the Elder Prince got to where he had found the Princess he saw the  
Wizard and the Wizard told him that he had put the Princess to sleep for a long time.

As soon as the Elder Prince heard this he fought against the Wizard and the Prince had won.

Elder Prince/Kazune: HA! I've won but now I must figure out how to wake up my Princess.

Intercom: The Elder Prince thoughts of many ideas until he thought what would happen if

he kissed her.

(Author's note: Nice job Intercom person!!)

( Kazune's Mind: What?! You serious? I have to kiss Karin for the play to almost end?!)

(Karin's mind:W-Wha already in this part of the play we have to kiss!!)

(Jin layed there pretending to be dead: Kujyou…..)

(Note: ok no more of the play now regular fanfic)

When Kazune was about to kiss Karin suddenly Kazune felt as if time has stopped. Karin opened her eyes and saw Kazune looking at everyone.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin spoke. Kazune turned and saw Karin still able to move. Jin got up and asked what had happened.

Until they heard footsteps coming to the stage. "Himeka-chan! Micchi! Shii-chan! And a bird?" "Kazusa?" Kazune said confused.

"Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun, Jin-kun daijobu?" Micchi asked. "Yea" Karin answered.

"But…. Kazune-kun what do you think might of happened?" Karin asked him. "Dunno, but look all around you do you see anyone moving?"

Jin looked at all of the girls to see if they were moving.

(Author's note: cough pervert cough)

"Your right for once Kujyou." Jin said. "What did you say!" Kazune anger grew, but Micchi cut both of them off.

"Geez can you both at least once not fight and become friends?" Micchi yelled. (Karin's mind: Friends?

Kazune: Oh Kuga we could be the bestest friends anyone could have huh?

Jin: I agree.

Both: lalalalala)

Karin giggled loudly.

"Geez girls can be weird." Kazune said staring at Karin. But suddenly it went black. "Eh? Kazune-kun? Himeka-chan? Micchi?" Karin said worried.

But then everything went back to normal but she found herself at the park. "EH?? How did I get here?" "Karin!!"

Karin turned and saw it was Kazune. "Kazune-kun!!" Karin cried happily.

"Are you ok Karin?" Kazune asked. Karin nodded. Then suddenly Kazune pushed Karin away trying to make her move far away from him.

Kazune looked down and Karin wondered why he pushed her, but then her eyes widen.

"Ka…Ka…" Karin said with her eyes widen still.

Karin saw that Kazune was stabbed by a flying sword right down the heart. But there was no blood coming out.

"KAZUNE-KUN!!!!" Karin yelled and cried.

**(Poor Karin… well I wonder what she'll do now…. Next time on Karin's True Love)**


	18. Chapter 18:Chaos seed part 1

**Heres what everyone is waiting for!! Plzzz tell others too and reveiw!**

* * *

Chp 18: Chaos seed part 1

(previous chapter: Karin saw that Kazune was stabbed by a flying sword right down the heart. But there was no blood coming out.

"KAZUNE-KUN!!!!" Karin yelled and cried.)

Karin fainted. (karin's Mind: …..Eh?... whats that sound? "Karin!"…. whos calling my name... "Karin!"… whos there? And why are youe shaking me?... "KARIN!")

Karin awoke from the last calling of her name.  
She opened her eyes little by little and saw who was holding her and looking down to her was Kazune.

"K-Karin.." Kazune quickly hugged her. "Kazune-kun?" Karin felt him shivering as he hugged her.  
"Karin… Karin.." Kazune said repeatedly.

Karin then remembered that Kazune was stabbed by the sword. "K-Kazune-kun? Umm where were you?" Karin asked sadly.  
Kazune remembered how he came to where she was and what had happened before.

"Well Karin… I was at the house when I-" Kazune stopped. "Yes? Kazune-kun go on."

(Kazune's memory:

(Kujyou house)

"Karin!" "Karin!" Kazune shouted. "Himeka!" "Himeka!" Kazune looked for both of them all over the house until…  
"Ehe." Kazune remembered that voice anywhere. "Karin!" He then saw Karin with Jin talking.

"Karin? Why are you with this idiot?" "Eh?" Karin said looked confused. "Karin have you forgotten about me or something?!" Kazune yelled.  
"No, its just that im going with Jin now remember?"

Kazune stood there in shock. "Karin.." Kazune suddenly grabs Karin's arm and takes her to a tree on a hill at the park and lets her go.

"Geez whats wrong Kazu-" Before she could finish her sentence Karin got cut off by Kazune from kissing her.

(Author's note: Finally Geez Kazune!)

"Kazune-kun.." (Ok back to present)

"Well Kazune-kun?" Kazune's face turned red as a lobster. "N-nevermind the only thing I remembered I was at home ok!" "ok…"

(Karin's mind: then what did I see earlier?)

"Hanazono-san! Kazune-kun!" Micchi called. "Micchi? Where were you and everyone?"  
"Actually I and everyone should be asking you two, but I think I know whats happening." Micchi had a serious face.

"What are you talking about Nishikori?" Kazune asked. "Well…" Micchi continued.  
"You see Professor Kujyou told me theres something called a Chaos seed." Kazune and everyone went closer to listen of what Micchi had to say.

"So Nishikori.. go on" Kazune said. "Well actually I couldn't remember the full details because I was small,  
but he said that a Chaos seed is like a seed that can cause chaos around anyone, but he also said if someone were to create one they can control that seed."

"A Chaos seed huh?" Kazune wondered.

(Karin's mind: Maybe what I saw earlier was that chaos seed.)

But then Shii-chan yelled. "NYA I can feel a strong godly power SHI"

"Really Shii-chan?" Karin asked. "Yess Dashii Over at the other side of the park Shii"

"Karin.." Kazune said worriedly.

"Karin you r staying here with Himeka." "Eh? Why Kazune-kun? I wanna go with you."  
Karin frowned. Kazune came closes face to face with Karin's. Karin blushed a bit.

"Forgive me Karin I don't want you to get hurt." "Eh?" Karin blushed more then ever.  
"Alright.." Karin said looking down. "Ok, Kuga Nishikori lets go then." The three left while Karin and Himeka stayed left behind.

"Kazune-kun…."

**(Well that's it of Chapter for now! Ehe… Well I wonder what Kazune will do now with that chaos seed he must destroy.)**


	19. Chapter 19:Chaos seed part 2

**This will have spoilers to chp14! and plus plz review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chp !9: Chaos seed part 2

Karin looked sad that Kazune left and thought. (I wonder if Kazune-kun is alright?)

"Karin-chan are you ok?" Himeka asked. "Yea Himeka-chan what about you?"Karin asked also. Himeka nodded.

"E-to umm Himeka-chan what will you do if you were in my place?" Karin asked.

"Eh? What do you mean Karin-chan?" Himeka asked. "Well you see the truth is that… about Kazune-kun.. well…" But then before Karin could finish there was a loud boom sound from the other side of the park.

Karin and Himeka turned to see what was that noise was.

"Kazune-kun…" Karin whispered.

Karin turned. "Mega-neko!" Kirio yelled.

"Im not Mega-neko im Karasuma kirio! Well anyway I'll take Himeka with me."

(Author's note: ……..)

"Karinchan!" Himeka cried. "Himeka-chan!"

Kirio transported away leaving Karin alone. "No… I gotta tell Kazune-kun! But wait Kazune-kun doesn't want me to go though.."

(Karin's mind: What should I do?)

Karin didn't care what Kazune said then and there she just left straight to where he is. But when she got there she saw Jin and Micchi almost down on the ground and keep trying to stand up. "Jin-kun! Micchi!" Karin cried.

"Hanazono-san…" Micchi said trembling. "Hime…" Jin also said. "Jin-kun, Micchi wheres Kazune-kun?!" Karin said worriedly.

"H-he is still fighting…" Micchi answered.

"What!" Karin said with her eyes widen.

Karin ran to find Kazune. "Kazune-kun!" Kazune turned with his noticeable wounds. "K-karin! I told you to stay away!" "Gomen.."

Then Rika finally appeared along with Kirio. "Himeka-chan!" Karin yelled. "Himeka?!" Kazune saw Himeka with Kirio and Rika. "OI! Who are you and why do you have Himeka?!" Kazune yelled pointing at Rika.

(author's note: Don't point at people!)

"HE Im Rika Karasuma or if you remembered im Himeka Karasuma but this is me in the future." Rika smirked. "What?" Karin said surprised.

"Kirio-chan shall we go?" "Indeed.." So they both transported somewhere still having Himeka as their captive.

Then morning came and Micchi and Jin fell asleep on the ground in their Kamika form still.

"Himeka-chan…." Karin said crying. But after she said that Kazune clasped.

"Kazune-kun!"

(Later that day now at night 9 p.m.)

Micchi and Jin awoke earlier around the afternoon then went back to sleep.Karin was checking on Kazune which who hasn't woken yet and went in her room to change into her PJ's.

"Kazune-kun…." Karin said quietly on her bed, and started to sing Hikari no accord slowly.

(Author's note: Hikari no Accord is Karin's character song)

The next morning Karin heard a loud yelling in Kazune's room.

"DAMN! Why couldn't I do anything to save Karin or Himeka?!" Kazune cried.

Karin opened his door. "Kazune-kun?" Karin asked. "Karin…" Kazune blushed.

**(Well that's it for now this is supposed to be the last chp but I thought of more ideas. Cant wait until what happens now.)**


	20. Chapter 20:Preview

**srry for the smallness for chp 20 well heres a preview**

* * *

"Kazune-kun!" Karin cried. Kazune turned remembering a familiar voice. "K-Karin…" Kazune fainted. 


	21. Chapter 21:will they ever find her?

**Well i hoped you enjoyed that preview earlier well heres the actual chp20! **

* * *

Chp 20: **Will they ever find her?**

Kazune ran up to Karin "Karin…" that made Karin blushed a lot. "Uhh Kazune-kun?" Kazune didn't answer.

"Karin… Promise me to tell me anything even if its about me, Himeka, Nishikori, or Kuga ok?"

"Ok" Karin said slowly. The was a moment of silence. "Actually Kazune-kun about you… I …. I-"  
"My Goddess is that Kujyou doing anything to yo-" Jin came in and saw that Kazune was hugging Karin.

"K-Kujyou!" Jin saying being pissed off. Jin grabbed Karin's arm and took her all the way outside in the backyard where only a single Sakura tree was at.

(Author's note: Yea I couldn't think of what to put there as a sentence for a cherry blossom was at soo yea…..)

They were outside and Karin winced in pain from Jin's grip.  
"J-Jin-kun?" Suddenly Jin pulled Karin's arm for her to make her go closer to him and then Jin kissed Karin's forehead.

"EHH!!!?!" Karin yelled. Jin sighed. "Karin-chan I will make you love me no matter what happens I don't care I will protect you for you to love me.  
If you want me to die and that'll make you happy I'll do it no matter what.."

"Jin..kun…." Karin said sadly.  
(Karin's mind: sigh Why does this happen to me about Kamika and everything… but then I would never have met Himeka-chan or…. Kazune-kun..)

"Hanazono-san!!!" Someone yelled coming toward Karin. Karin turned.  
"Eh? Micchi what is it?"

"I-I think I found where Kirio and the others are." "Eh?!" Karin said in shock.  
"Yea, but we need to tell Kazune-kun fast." So they both went to find Kazune but they weren't able to find him.

While they were looking Micchi found something on Kazune's desk and read it. "Oh no!" "What is it Micchi?"

Karin asked. "K-Kazune-kun went to the Karasuma's house to fight them!" "What !!" Karin said in shock.  
"Want me to join guys?" Jin said suddenly out of nowhere. "Of course lets go!" Micchi said going to Karasuma's house.

(Karin's mind:K-Kazune-kun!)

When they all were at the Karasuma's house they saw Kazune coughing out lots of blood.  
"Kazune-kun!" Karin cried. Kazune turned remembering a familiar voice. "K-Karin…" Kazune fainted.

Karin ran to Kazune see how pale he is now from the blood. "Micchi! Jin ! Please help me!"  
But then suddenly something fell from the sky.. it was Himeka. Karin spotted Himeka "Himeka-chan!"

Micchi saw Himeka and saved her but when Karin saw that she was ok she was pale. "No… Why is this happening!!"

"Hime!" "Hanazono-san!" Jin and Micchi yelled but they disappeared.

"Micchi?... Jin-kun?.." "Ha! You'll never be able to save them now novice god!" "no.." Karin cried.

**(Ehe srry for the slow chapters. Well probably one more chapter then im done soo then I could write Because I love you!)**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Kazune’s and Karin’s feeling

**Oh my gosh im soo happy i finished this story i love this ending soooo much! o **

* * *

Chp 21: Kazune's and Karin's feelings 

(Author's note: Well I hope you like this chapter.)

"Rika thank you for helping me for my revenge from the novice god and Kujyou." Kirio said evilly. "Anything for Kirio-chan." She replied.

"Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan…" Karin cried. But thought to herself.

(Karin's mind: Noo… I wont give up not now…. Please Kamika help me win this!)

"Hmmm?" Kirio said wondering. There was a bright glow coming to where Karin was at. As soon as the glow left

Karin was wearing her Athena transformation but she had her hair tied up like a ponytail with a big bow around her waist and still having her Athena staff with it but having a heart shape around the top.

Kazune awoke from the light and carefully tried to stand. "Karin…." Then another glow came but from Kazune this time.

When the glow disappeared his wounds disappeared and he had his Apollo transformation but instead he still had his Uranus hat and rings along with the shoes also.

"Kazune-kun…." Karin stared at hers and Kazune's.

Kazune let out a hand. "Karin…. Come on lets do it." Kazune smiled sweetly. Karin blushed.

"Ok….." "What are you going to do now?" Then Kazune and Karin cried, "Love Love Attack!"

"Urghh!!" Then Kirio disappeared in thin air and went uh…. Somewhere. Kazune let out a long sigh. Karin turned. "Kazune-kun!"

Rika also disappeared but got hit and went back to the future.

Finally Himeka didn't turn pale and Jin and Micchi came back. "My Goddess!" "Hanazono-san!" Micchi and Jin called. Karin turned.

"Jin-kun Micchi! We need to get Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun back to the house!" They both unstood why and got them both in the house and in their beds.

Its been 5 hours since they came home and Himeka awoke 2 hours earlier but Kazune didn't. So Karin stayed beside Kazune the whole time he was asleep.

She kept turning from waiting so her hair was fully down.

Several hours later Karin awoke and found out it was morning. "Eh? What happened again?" Then Karin remembered. "Ah! Where's Kazune-kun?"

Karin looked everywhere in the house and asked Jin and Micchi. Micchi said he doesn't know and Jin said….. "Why should you care about Girly-boy Kujyou and not me?!"

Soo Karin kept on looking around until she found Himeka. "Ah! Himeka-chan do you know where Kazune-kun is?" Karin asked.

"Uhhh I think Kazune-chan got up this morning and said he was in a hurry for something." "A-re?" Karin replied.

Karin waited and waited until she heard the door. "Ah! Karin!" It was Kazune. "Kazune-kun!" Karin said happily.

"Karin can you come with me under the sakura tree outside?" "Uhh sure?" Karin answered.

(Author's note ok you should probably play a song called "Eyes on me" from final fantasy 8. It might fit the mood.)

"Kazune pulled out something out of his pockets and it was two promise rings. "Ah!" Karin blushed because one had the deep green color and another has a deep blue sea color. "Kazune-kun…"

"Karin….. I…. I… I love you." Kazune sweetly smiled as he blushed. Karin's eyes widen.

"Kazune-kun…. I… love you too…" Kazune slowly stepped forward and hugged Karin. "Karin…. I bought these rings soo we can make a promise under this tree…. Would you except?"  
Karin heart beated fast. "Yess Kazune-kun.." Kazune sighed.

"Karin…would you promise that we stay together always and then get married to have Suzune?"Karin cried happily. "Yes.." Kazune slowly kissed Karin on the lips to make to promise official.

After the kiss Kazune gave Karin the ring with a deep blue sea color and put it on her left hand. And Kazune wore the deep green colored ring on his left hand as well.

"Karin…" "Kazune-kun…" They both smiled while the sakura petals flew all over the sky like a beautiful dance.

**(Aww that was a lovely ending I made –cries-)**

* * *

**OK! VOTE PLZZZZZZZ I LOVE THIS STORY SOOO MUCH**

**OK should i or should i not continue this story because i already have an idea for a squeal?**

**Plus for Because I Love you! story i might make two for one T rated and one M rated. **


	23. Chapter 23: Squeal upcoming

**Woot! Well i've decided that there will be another squeal for Karin's True Love ehe and Plus for Because i Love You! fanfic i will make it but its T rated and theres another one too Daisuki! its almost the same plot as Because I love You! but its M rated  
**


End file.
